


F42 Students became Wizards and Witches

by Sylky Sylvia (Broccoli_San)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli_San/pseuds/Sylky%20Sylvia
Summary: Bapak ah aku sumpah tak tau nak buat camne aku sebenarnya nak buat cerita sume org baru masuk tapi aku malas nak cerita panjang2 lol so aku potong terus part perang sbb aku violent nak mampus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pain in the ass for you all to keep scrolling up so I'll keep this simple by just using your real names.
> 
> As for your families' names for future chapters we'll think about that later

In the span of a few hours, the whole school was thrown into an uproar. I stood at the top of the staircase, wondering when it had all gone wrong as students crashed into each other amidst their rush to get out of the building.

"We're too late." Mas clicked her tongue next to me, visibly annoyed that our initial plan had been foiled. "They're going to ambush us anytime soon, those greedy bastards."

I rubbed my temple, feeling the migraine coming up. Izaya's plea for us to save the entire school seemed like a far-fetched idea now that the situation had taken a worse turn. The least we could do was to avoid our own selves from breaking apart.

I took out my wand and held it on my throat. As soon as I spoke, my voice came out loud and strong like a speaker. "Everyone, can you calm the fuck down?"

Some of the students actually stopped to stare at my vulgar words, but more ignored me. Sighing, I threw up an explosive spell that sparked fireworks in the air which immediately got everyone's attention. Hundreds of confused faces searched my own, questioning.

"Look, kiddos. I know you all don't want to die, and to be frank, neither do I." I said point-blank, not wanting to sugarcoat my words. "So stop running around like headless chickens and listen to me, you dipshits."

I explained in a short, compact explaination— that the upper years were working together to form a protective shield around the Great Hall in exchange for the missing professors. Students up until fourth years would stay inside, and the other three years would be on standby.

"But we're just students... We can't just... YOU can't just order us to fight a bunch of Death Eaters!" A Ravenclaw student yelled out, followed by a wave of murmured agreements around him. I narrowed my eyes at his blatant cowardice and answered coldly,

"Then stay behind with the kids and stay the coward you are." 

There were a rush of footsteps coming from behind, and I turned to face Mila, a prefect from my own house. "Huda, the preparations are done."

"Alright. If you can direct these students over there, it would be greatly appreciated."

Mila didn't complain as she ushered everybody to the Great Hall, and her gentle attitude finally got them to soften up. Mas let out a snort next to me as the large group slowly trickled away from the area. "You look annoyed, Huda."

"Of course. Those lower form kids talk big about duels and all, but when it comes down to it they're just petty. Selfish kouhais." I almost spat the words out as we walked down the hallway towards the courtyard, where the fountain was at.

"Well, your anger makes you stronger so please stay this way."

Scattered outside and chanting various spells to add protective layers to the dome above us were my other friends. Some of the particular students who were more gifted at hexes were still going on strong, like Idris and Aiman. 

I approached Wafa, who was being flanked by Bedah and Hanan. She was crouching in front of various apparatus that were bubbling over the edge. The liquid smelled absolutely vile. "What's... what's that?"

The three of them turned to me with disturbing smiles. Wafa gave an uncaring shrug of her shoulders. "Oh, you know. Just experimenting on some new potions."

"You... don't tell me you're going to bunch acid on them!"

"Oh no, not acid." Bedah interjected, her eyes shining with knowledge that was expected of a Ravenclaw. "Just a mixture of mercury and other sorts of liquid. It won't be enough to melt throughout skin, but we can at least blind them."

The usually kind, tame Hanan nodded in agreement as she added another splosh of green liquid that caused a small explosion. 

See, this was why a Ravenclaw shouldn't be shoulder to shoulder with a Slytherin. They're just evil beings. I wouldn't be thinking up poisonous concoctions to throw at my enemies, Hufflepuff or not.

"Faris sama, your chant is all wrong!"

"I mean, if a wrong spell can still get them..."

From the other end of the courtyard were the legendary trio, busy with chiding each other as they practiced; Faris sama, Eikram and Fariq. Known for being the absolute pranksters of the school, they were idiots with good brains which meant their skills with Charms were top notch. Faris sama was bad with memorising spells, but even if he flubbed them it usually still ended up useable.

Nah, let's not even bother them. I didn't want to become their practice target.

"Huda." Farha joined me, her concern visible on her pale face. She must had been exhausted from setting up the shield. "Are you okay? With all that problem with Izaya..."

"I don't know. On one side, her betraying us wasn't exactly that unforeseeable. But it was too convenient." I told her my observation, trusting in her instincts as the journalist of the school. "It just seems... weird. Izaya admitted to telling those Death Eaters our schedules. That didn't explain how they managed to round up all the professors and capture them."

"You mean... There's someone else?" Her voice was quiet as she repeated my suspicion, and she tucked a finger under her chin in deep thought. "It's a possibility. Maybe they ratted her out on purpose so that we would let our guard down from the inside."

"That's what I thought, too. Problem is, I just can't suspect anybody..."

An explosion from the outside halted our conversation, and we looked up to see the dome glowing blue. Someone from the outside was beginning to attack. Silence enveloped the courtyard for a few seconds, before everyone took place with wands ready in hands.

"I hope Ali and the others are already there." I muttered to myself. While the ones over the courtyard were responsible for blocking access into the building, the rest were at the bridge connecting to the school, where the Death Eaters would have to pass through first. 

Our batch had the strongest duelists all around. Mas and Fariq would also belong there, but we would end up dead if they weren't here to provide backup. Ali, who was leading the first team had the highest reputation at the school; he was an arrogant Slytherin, though he wasn't unfair and unkind. 

During the first great war that involved Harry Potter, Slytherins were cast aside because they were considered evil. Times had changed, and now all four-coloured robes stood together in unity.

"As long as there's a tattletale among us, we would never win. They're only going to provide information that would weaken us." I stated, feeling the lump in my throat as the severity of the situation finally crashed down on me.

I felt Farha's eyes on me as she waited for a clear response. I casted my eyes downwards as I asked her a simple question. "Tell me, Farha. If you're trying to observe everyone from a single spot, where would you be inside the school?"

She chewed on her lips and without a second thought answered me. "At the rooftop, where the bell tower is. It got a bird eye's view throughout the school."

"Then that's where I'll be heading." I exclaimed without even thinking about it, my legs already carrying me away. A sharp tug at my arm stopped me immediately, and Farha was glaring at me fiercely.

"I'm going with you. You're going to get yourself killed if you go alone, with the state you're in."

The arm she was holding was visibly shaking. I hadn't even noticed I was trembling. The sheer shock from Izaya's betrayal still hung at the back of my head, and it was a presence that was weighing down on my conscience.

I nodded. "Alright, then let's hurry up."

We disappeared from the courtyard in a jiffy, to catch the actual suspect that had orchestrated today's performance.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3rd P.o.V)

The fight had erupted at the bridge, as Huda had predicted. Ali lead the group with a precise coordination— one strike of his wand could send a few Death Eaters to tumble from the bridge into the deep ravines below. 

"We can attack them as long as they're outside of the dome! Get as many of them as you can before the shield dissipates!" 

A shield disabled attacks from the outside momentarily, but retaliating from the inside was possible. Ali kept that in mind as waves after waves of spells shot past him towards the incoming Death Eaters. He had some of the best duelists under him, but they were still students.

They were bound to have their limits. And the Death Eaters kept coming.

Nabilah and Shareiz were still going on strong, their combined force even stronger than his strength alone. Shareiz was good at disarming his enemies, which he then passed the finishing job off to his girlfriend. The jinxes that Nabilah specialized in were especially... messy to deal with, proven by the Death Eaters that became her victims. Ali flinched as a Death Eater that came too close shrieked loudly, his arm twisting backwards and letting out a painful crack.

Well, best not to deal with an angry woman, he thought to himself. First love she might be, he wasn't sure if they were ever a perfect partner.

"Confringo!" A blast whizzed past the side of his head, enough to trim his sideburns. Before he could turn around, Iqra stepped up next to him. Despite their obvious height difference, her menacing glare was more than enough to make him feel intimidated despite the fact that he was towering over her.

"Get yourself together, Ali." She warned him coldly before going away to take down more Death Eaters. 

His exhaustion was getting to him. Spells began to overlap inside his head, and everything seemed to blur together. He'd contributed a lot to building the dome earlier; he should be resting.

There's no time to rest, he firmly told himself, pointing a wand at a group of Death Eaters that were getting too close for personal space. "Incarcerous!"

His aim missed by a few inches, and the wizard he'd been trying to hit roared in laughter. He winced as the men surrounding him join in, the laughter a blatant insult to his deteriorating skills. 

"How rude." 

He shifted his attention to his side, where Mierani stood. Her signature magic crackled into life a sheet of ice formed a wall in front of her. She knocked on it with her wand, shattering it into pieces that flew by and cut through air as they disarmed Death Eaters.

It was a clever way to store energy. As expected of the third best duelist in the batch. Mierani's significant other, Bazil, was still inside guarding the Great Hall with others like him who weren't tactically offensive, but even without his presence she could do well on her own.

Forget about Nabilah, all the girls in his batch were scary as hell. Ali looked up into the sky, questioning the author's morality and when she would show even the men could be badass.

He took a few steps back as more of his batch mates came forward, whipping asses. He crouched down and took deep breaths to regain his strength, and that was when he heard the damning sound of the shield beginning to crack under pressure.

Ali!" Shakir called out to him, Amirul following closely behind. They were always joined together at the hips, these two— "We're going to hold them back as long as we can. You should retreat first with the others."

Ali gave a firm shake of his head. "No, we're not leaving. What will happen to the two of you then?"

"We're going to apparate." Amirul said calmly, his eyes trained on the waging war in front of him. 

Of course. Shakir would definitely earn them enough time to retreat with his powerful defensive spells, and time was awfully precious. Even if the Death Eaters managed to break through again, Amirul could just whisk them away somewhere else.

Ali weighed in the decision, feeling his lips. He heard the dome finally caving in as a hole enough to fit a man formed, and knew the answer.

"Don't push yourself too much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is half depressing half comedy

(Huda's P.o.V)

"Look, the shield is..." Farha screeched to a halt next to me, staring outside. 

I followed her eyes, but we couldn't afford to waste any more time now that they could go inside and slaughter us all. I grabbed her arm and ushered her along. "We need to get going!"

We stormed down the hallway, and I was aware of the clashings that were going on at the first floor. Some of the Death Eaters must had already sneaked in and were fighting with the fourth years. I prayed for their safety, hoping that nobody ended up dead as we continued our way.

"They're scattered." Farha observed, as glasses began to shatter around us. "At this rate, we can get outnumbered."

"We need to shut down the communication between them—"

A few metres away in front us was the double doors that lead to the Great Hall. I gave a relieved sigh that the sturdy doors had yet been broken, before they burst open from the inside. A few students were violently thrown out, landing inches away from the staircase.

A Death Eater stepped out of the Hall, his arm snaking out of his robes as he chanted,

"Avra Kedavra."

The student he was pointing his wand at was a trembling first year, her face pale and terrified of the death that was about to greet her. I almost wanted to close my eyes to avoid from seeing it, until a figure jumped in in front of her. The impact threw him off and he rolled down the staircase like a ragdoll. 

For that split second, I recognized him as the Ravenclaw student that I had deemed a coward earlier.

Farha zoomed past me as she raised her wand to the Death Eater. "Expelliarmus!"

His wand was knocked out of his hand and Farha proceeded to cast a binding curse on him. Some of my batchmates rushed out of the hall to check on the injured students, and Mila kneeled by the now dead student, her expression forlorn. 

"... What happened?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head, not meeting my eyes. "That Death Eater came in through one of the windows and started attacking everyone in sight. We couldn't put up a shield on time, and..."

I was an idiot. 

I called him a coward, just because he was scared of fighting when he was just being rational. I didn't even have it in me to sacrifice myself for that girl. 

"I know that face." Damia interjected, a firm hand gripping my shoulder. "You probably said something inappropriate to him before, huh."

I winced at the brutality in her statement. Damia was one of the few I had to be careful with how I talked; her delicacy couldn't be overstepped, but she knew me from way back. My habit of talking without thinking of the people around me had always been tripping me up.

"Yeah..." I confirmed her suspicion, though feeling guilty about something that had been done wasn't something I should be doing. Sighing, I stood up and brushed off some dust. "I should be going."

"Where? To create more problem for us?" Damia commented sharply, her eyes narrowing in disapproval. 

Goddammit. I really wasn't in a mood to deal with her temper tantrums right now. "I'm trying to solve this, Damia, believe me or not."

"I told you way before that you should just let the professors question Izaya. We wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't such a coward." She spat out, hatred crossing her face. "And YOU had the gall to call someone else that, you idiot."

"Would you shut up?" I cut her off, stepping away from this ticking bomb. "I know I'm wrong. I know I should have done something the moment we all suspected it was her. But she was my friend, Damia. I couldn't just sell her out."

"A friend?" Damia snorted. 

Not counting on her to get the meaning of my words straight with her frazzled temper, I turned away to get back to my mission. Farha stood idly by, concerned by the sudden fight going on but not interfering.

Damia didn't stalk me from behind, thank God, but her words were loud and clear. Fail again and she would kill me with her own hands. Before I got to Farha, Syasya stopped me.

"We all know you're doing your best." She said earnestly, worried that I might have let Damia got to me. "Just... please, take care of yourself. Leave the rest over here to us."

I held myself back from asking where her boyfriend who was supposed to by her side at, and nodded at her, smiling gratefully. "Thanks, then I'll do just that."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3rd P.o.V)

Meanwhile at the courtyard, a party was popping.

No, the author moaned to herself, she wasn't kidding. There was too much war and too much angst, and sometimes humour makes everything right.

"Can you stop muttering to yourself, you useless author?!" Bedah shouted at the sky as she flung a vial to the ground. The mixture from the broken glass caused smoke to whiff out of it. It effectively made the Death Eaters that came too close to start sneezing and losing their minds from loss of mucus.

Hey, watch your mouth. The author could accidentally slipped her fingers and make you dead, you know?

Nazran sighed softly. He didn't partake in the joyous occasion around him, wondering why he was stucked with the jovial group. All around him, Death Eaters struck by a dancing spell were break dancing and waltzing with each other. It was quite a moment to behold, these so-called evil wizards being forced to entertain a bunch of bored teenagers.

Faris sama was literally cackling as he held control over three Death Eaters, forcing them to bend their joints like puppets. Not too different from him was, unexpectedly, Nurin. The younger girl was humming to herself as she put one after another Death Eater to sleep with her drug... uh, some sort of powder. 

"You guys are being too much..." Syahirah watched the scenes unfolding before her with worry. While it was true they had everything under control, they weren't being any different than the villains, with all this tormenting.

Nah, it's fine, the author mused to herself. 

Holding the frontlines were the infamous cousins that hated each other. Mas zapped everyone who dared to cross her path with enough electric to probably charge a phone until full capacity, and Fariq preferred a more gentle approach. 

That was, the approach of setting everything on fire. The evil little shit let a small burst of flame to protrude from his wand towards a Death Eater's robe, which will slowly licked up the fabric in fire. As he counted a total victim of 15, a victorious, triumphant smirk twisted his face in the most wrong way possible.

They probably hated each other, but eh, who cares?

On the other side of the spectrum was a girl shoving love potion down a particularly young and good-looking Death Eater. Aishah's eyes shone brilliantly as the binded guy swallowed the last drop of her special concoction. "Instead of wrecking havoc, we could be dating each other, you know?"

Their eyes met, and let's just say that Aishah had fun that night. 

"We're almost done here." Nadhirah, one of the still sane students left in the group notified the others. "We should get inside and help the others out..."

On cue, everyone set their sights on her. Nadhirah held both of her hands up. "Alright, alright! I'm not trying to ruin the fun, geez! Then everyone else who's not losing their mind, let's get inside!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this is going haywire but I had fun

(3rd P.o.V) 

"We're being pushed back... They just kept coming!"

"We need to have some people put up a barrier! There's no way we can last until evening at this rate!"

Shakir and Amirul had apparated back into the Great Hall, where their batchmates had amped up security. The former had successfully erected a defense wall long enough for the others to retreat into the castle, but that also meant the both of them witnessed the incoming waves of giants and totems that the Death Eaters had summoned.

They could deal with people, but they weren't trained to defeat creatures tenfold their size. Before they returned, two of the giants banged on that wall with their maces with force hard enough to shake the entire bridge. It wouldn't last long.

"We're all going to die anyhoo." Husna threw her hands up in the air. "They got us trapped in here and we're just waiting for the inevitable to come."

"We haven't heard back from the professors either..." Fatin added, carefully applying bandage to an injured second year who got flung off earlier. 

As they discussed with each other, Ali took in the severity of the situation. He was searching for someone with darting eyes, which Nurin finally noticed. "Who are you looking for, Ali?"

"Huda. She should be here, right?"

"She went to the bell tower with Farha. She said that the student who'd been telling the Death Eaters about our positions should be there."

"What? Just the two of them alone?"

"Uh, yeah...?"

He didn't say anything else as he stormed out of the hall, heart beating wildly in his chest.

They shouldn't be there.

They shouldn't.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Huda's P.o.V)

We were ambushed.

"It was a trap..." I gasped, trying to stop the bleeding from my shoulder. "They knew we predicted their location, so they waited on us. Bastards!"

We reached the top of the bell tower only to be assaulted by a bunch of Death Eaters. I got the first hit, but Farha managed to drag me down and destroyed the staircase so that they wouldn't be reaching us anytime soon. She tried tending to my shoulder's wound, but she was struggling; the one who was good at healing spells was me, but one couldn't heal themselves in this world.

"The situation has changed, then." I continued talking, trying to distract myself away from the pain. "So it wasn't a student who gives the directions. They were already in here, waiting— as we were preparing for their attack."

Farha gritted her teeth so hard I could hear them grinding. Her usual bright self was eclipsed with the momentary hatred running through her. "Yeah. They tricked us into thinking that we should be guilt tripping ourselves."

I leaned against the crumbling wall behind me. It was just another shocking event, but it was still a relief. There was nobody in our batch who leaked information; we were just thinking too much about it.

"They probably got inside during the meeting, where all the professors gathered at. Some of them must had stayed behind after that..."

... Stayed behind...?

How was it that they could hide in school without anyone coming across them? The meeting was yesterday, and they were in a quite large group; scouring around the school should be risky, or at the very least a student or two should notice them. The bell tower was right above the Slytherin's dorms, after all—

"No, somebody did let them in." I said, finally sure of my suspicions. "Someone strong enough to conceal their presence, to guide them throughout school."

There was only one person in the entire school who was capable of such feat, the contender for the strongest student.

Farha met my eyes in reluctant acceptance, and then the wall behind me was blown into smithereens. "Whoah!"

A Death Eater that must had come up the other way had his wand trained on us. We were lucky that shot missed, or we would die on the spot. Farha raised her own wand, but he was quick and agile, instantly disarming her. 

"We're done for." She put a hand in front of me, as if she could still defend me even when wandless. I almost could feel the beating of my heart at this gesture. 

What the hell, Huda? You're almost dying and all you can do is trying to prove that you're not even that straight?

I couldn't move my arm that I usually used to hold my wand. Using it with my other one would be fatal, since I couldn't control my aim. The Death Eater noticed that we were no longer trying to fight back, and a sinister smirk took over his face.

"Avra Kedavra!" He chanted, and I almost wanted to laugh.

How ironic. Perhaps this was retribution for the dead guy earlier.

Before the spell could hit us, he was knocked down to the ground, his wand rolling away from him. I watched as Ali grappled with him, his larger frame easily overpowering the man under him. Farha snapped out of it and got back into tending to my injury, haphazardly wrapping a napkin around my shoulder. 

"Are you two okay?"

Ali came by, and if he actually saw that I was bleeding profusely he chose not to say anything. He'd knocked the guy out cold, but I was concentrating on something else.

I tried to keep my breathing even as I looked up at him. "Why didn't you use magic on him?"

"What?" His eyes turned sharply on me, probably due to the accusary tone in my voice. 

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, Ali." I rose to my feet, ignoring the sharp pain that came with the sudden movement. "You have a crazy amount of stamina, Ali. Where did it all go? You can't possibly be that tired from creating a barrier, since everyone else helped out."

He didn't move even after I closed in, anger beginning to choke my throat as I hissed, "Did you use it all up putting a concealing spell on those Death Eaters all night?"

I respected this guy, no matter how arrogant he could act. The sheer thought that he could betray the entire school was filling me up with rage.

When I finally looked up at him properly, he wasn't even looking back. He was staring into the distance, expressionless.

I almost felt bad for jumping on him out of nowhere. 

"Do you know hard it is trying to keep up with expectations?" He quietly asked, turning away from us as he hoisted the man up onto his shoulder. "How it can sometimes make you feel like you can't breath, just from the pressure?"

"No, but I sure as hell can imagine what it feels like." I replied spontaneously, already knowing where this conversation was heading at. "So what? You had to act the way you did because it's expected of you as the heir to your family?"

He flinched at my brutal honesty, but turned to glare at me. "You wouldn't understand. You're just a mere Mudblood."

"Really, you asshole? That's the best comeback you can come up with?"

"Do you think I wanted all of this to happen?!" His face was scrunched up, and I could almost feel complicated he was. "I didn't agree to them coming to school, I didn't want them to start hurting all of you! But because of my stupid family and their stupid beliefs, I had to—"

"Them what's the problem?" I cut him off before he could continue with the moody behaviour. "You're not exactly family-oriented. And you're certainly not the type to blindly follow someone's orders. I expected to you know better, batch leader."

He was caught off guard by my words, and FINALLY stopped arguing back. I was about to let something else fly from the top of my head when Farha held me back, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I think you've said enough." She whispered, and was that a smile on her face? "He's coming back into his senses."

His tone was almost begrudging as he finally said, 

"Thanks for your shitty consultation."

And then he took off, just like that.


End file.
